DRAGNOK'S WRATH: THE DIAMOND MATRIX
by kjay1
Summary: Dragnok has a diamond that can rewrite all of the computers in the world. Can the Gargoyles get the diamond before it's too late?


THE DIAMOND MATRIX 

**_NOTE:In plain english: This fanfic is about the animated t.v. show "GARGOYLES" and belongs to Disney, and are not mine in any way, ect, ect..._**

_Previously on Gargoyles..._   
"If whoever owned that diamond knew what they had, they could rewrite all the computers in the world. Luckly, only two people in the world knew that.   
Me.   
And Dragnok.   
And suddenly I wasn't feeling smugged anymore."   
-Chante   
-From FLED, ESCAPE AND SURVIVAL   


**CHANTE**

"Matt, all I'm saying is that I don't need any protection!" I yelled as I was driving my jeep to the precinct. 

"Chante, how can you just shrug off the fact that you was kiddnapped?" Matt whined. 

"I know that partners should back each other up, but this is just going a litttle bit off the deep end Matt. Did you nag, and bother Elisa when she was your partner?" I asked. 

"I would, but Goliath already took the over-protective job." Matt said smiling. "But normally I'm not like this. I'm just worried about you because of those 'monsters' out there. You and Elisa are like family to me, and I'll hate to see something happen to either one of you, that's all." 

Aw. I calmed down. Who could scream on a person after they had said something like that? 

"Thanks for the compliment." I said finally. "But I'm okay now. I think my kiddnapping was an accident. I think whoever too me thought I was somebody esle, because I don't know who in the world would be after little old me." 

That was a lie of course. Someone was after me. There's even a whole government that would be happy to catch me and see me dead. But not a government from earth. 

Here's the thing you need to understand: Life is never what it seems to be. There are things going on that you don't know. 

Earth has been invaded. 

Earth has been invaded and is being prepared for conquest. By whom might you ask? Well let me tell you. 

A alien warlord Captain named Noktu Dragnok has been sent to earth to take it over. Why? Because our planet had the most unfortunate luck to be colse to the star system of what we call Alpha Centauri, which is really a Solar system like ours. And Dragnok's people want it. And from earth, it's colser to take. Dragnok's home world is too far away. 

Dragnok is a Tazi. Tazis are super strong aliens that look like a cross between a human, and a raptor from Jurassic park with elbow blades. The Tazis are in a war with the Sarfnars who are noble, brave, and are trying to stop the Tazis from taking over every decent planet in the universe. 

The Sarfnars are also the ones that saved my life. And took care of me for almost 58 years, until I found a way back home. 

How did I get dragged into all of this? Long story. How can I be 58 years old and look like I'm 28? Another long story, that would take too long to explain here. But what you need to know is this: If the Tazis ever mangage to take over this planet, it would be the end of us. 

And who is resisting this alien invasion? Who is protecting Earth from Dragnok? Well, prepare to be depressed. Because the only one who is fighting Dragnok is me, an over worked, and under paid, N.Y.P.D. detective. Also there is Matt, Elisa, and their friends the Gargoyles, who are noble creatures who have wings and turn to stone during the day, who's anestors happen to come from another _planet_. Not that they know that. 

How? That's another story. 

My friends sometimes run into Dragnok, and foil his plans, but they have no idea who Dragnok really is. I want to tell them what's going on, but then I have to end up telling them stuff that I don't want to talk about. Which means I'm the main one fighting Dragnok. 

Now you're worried right? 

Fortunately, I do have certain powers and abilities. I'm super strong. And have super senses. 

Seriously. 

It wasn't something I was born with. I'm not a freak. My powers come from Sarfnar technology. Long story made short: In a battle, I was fatally injured, and the only way to save me was to give me Sarfnar DNA. The transformation also gave me the ability to transform into a Sarfnar, but in my regular human form I still have some of the Sarfnar traits. 

Obviously, this technology is just slightly ahead of human technology. The Sarfnars are very, very, advanced. They have ships that travel faster than the speed of light. Not to mention that their computers are very advanced. Fast processors, and modems that run fifty-six million bits per second. That's right, _millions_. 

Which reminded me of a very important thing I had to do. I drove a little bit faster towards the precinct. 

**

****

**

After I got to the precinct, I immeditely bolted into the Captain's office, the only other person who knew my little secret. 

She was on the phone. She looked up at me, surpised. 

I couldn't wait until she was finshed. I pressed down on the receiver. 

"What do _**you**_ think you're doing??!" The Captain said obviously upset. "You better have a good ex--" 

The fate of the world is at stake Captain." I said. 

She gave me a sidways look. 

"Yesterday on the news, I found out that the Museum of Natural History is displaying one of the world's largest diamonds." I said. 

The Captain looked at me and stared. "Detective, there are going to be plenty of cops guar--" 

"No, listen." I said. "That diamond is a 70 carat, light blue, type II semi-conductor." 

"Meaning?" The Captain asked. 

"Meaning that all of the world's computers are in serious danger. Those diamonds, diamonds of that size anyway, are rare on this planet. But not on others. On other planets they are used in computer processors. Compared to them, our computers are primitive. So primitive in fact that, that diamond can rewrite all the software in all the computers in the world. If I was the evil type, I could steal that diamond, process it, put it on a micro chip, pop it in a computer, make a simple program and control all the computers in the world. And if I wanted to take over the world, which computer systems would I take out first?" 

"The defenses." The Captain said figuring it out. 

"Yep." I said. "It's a good thing that nobody knows that. Noone but me and--" 

"That Dragnok guy!" 

The Captain yelped, nearly jumping out of her seat. "This is not good." 

"It won't be good unless I can get to that diamond before Dragnok does." 

"You mean steal it." The Captain pionted out. 

"I'll give it back." I said. "But only in a hundred or so peices." 

"You're kidding me." 

"The diamond has to be cut in a certain way to be useful. Also it has to be a certain size, plus the less flaws the diamond has the more powerful it is." I said. "All I have to do is cut it in small peices, and add some scratches here, chip off some peices there. When I'm done with it, Dragnok can still try to steal and use it, but the diamond will no longer be powerful enough to take over all the computers in the world." 

"And excactly how are you going to pull this off?" The Captain asked. "With Matt right there?" 

"That's when you come in Captain." I said. "I need you to give me a week off." 

"I can't just give you a week off out of the clear blue sky without a reason." 

"Sick leave." I said. "Blue flu." Then I faked a cough. 

The Captain cocked her head at me and smiled. 

**

****

**

The next day, I called in "sick". I faked a cough and everything. I think I did it too well, because Matt called and asked if I needed anything. I told him no. 

Anyway, I planed to go after the diamond that evening. Everything was going okay. 

Until I turned on the t.v. 

Right there on the screen, the anchor women said those five dreadful words: _"The diamond has been stolen."_

I took a deep breath. Now what was I going to do? I didn't even know where Dragnok's HQ was. I realized that I was going to need help. Help from the Gargoyles. I didn't know how I was going to explain _this_ to them. 

_The Erie building. Night. Just after sundown._

I rushed out to the battlement of the castle. 

"Elisa?!" I said shocked. 

"I thought you was out sick with the flu?" 

"Twenty-four hour bug." I said. "I need Goliath's help." 

"Why?" Goliath asked, jumping from his perch, and landing right next to us. 

"Well, when I was kiddnapped, I overheard someone mentioning a blue diamond. I also heard them talking about Dragnok and computers." I said, hoping that this lie would work. "I didn't thimk about it until I heard on the news today that a blue diamond was stolen from the Museum of Natural History. I don't know about you, but I think--" 

"Dragnok is up to no good." Elisa said cutting me off. "He's the same guy who upgraded the Pack again. They almost..." She choked, "...killed Goliath." 

"Oh boy." I said. 

"Plus this guy has some highly advanced technology." The Gargoyle named Lexington said. 

"He broke into my computer systems." Xanatos said walking in. "Plus he went in the files for the 4.0 Coyote robot. He might be planning to infiltrate and rewrite the software." 

"Or he might be planning to rewrite the world's defense computers." I added. 

"Either way, we have to stop him." Elisa said. 

"We don't know where he is." I pointed out. 

"Yes we do." Xanatos said. "It took us quite a while though. Daniel Dragnok, owner of Shinir industries." 

**

****

**

At the end, Goliath decided to go after Dragnok that same night. And soon after that, Goliath (holding Elisa), Broadway (holding me), Brooklyn, Angela, Lexington, and Hudson were gliding to the Shinir building. It was one of those boring-looking four-story glass and cement buildings you see in industrial parks. Just a bunch of blue glass rectangles with a big parking lot in the back. 

We landed on the roof of the building,. Goliath put Elisa down, and went up to the roof door, and ripped it off. 

"Okay, let's do it." Brooklyn said, walking through the door. 

The rest of us followed. 

We all walked down the steps and into a long hallway with white floors and walls. 

"Which door do we open?" Elisa asked looking at all the doors. 

"Maybe that one." Lexington said pointing to a thick metal door with a bank vault like lock on it. "If I were hiding that diamond, that's where I'll keep it." 

We all walked towards the door. Goliath ripped it off. Then we walked into a room that was dimmed slightly. In the middle of the room was a pedestal. A spot light was shining on the pedestal, and on that pedestal was the blue diamond. It was just sittting there, beckoning us it take it. 

"Why do I have this feeling that this is too easy?" Broadway said. 

"I know. I have that same feeling." I said. 

"This is poor sercuity." Lexington said. 

"Maybe this is a trap, to keep us off guard." Elisa said. 

"We have no choice." Hudson said. "Let's just grab de diamond and leave." 

"Okay, I'll get it." I said walking up to the pedestal. 

"Alright everyone, be ready for anything." Goliath warned. 

Everyone held their breath as I went to pick up the diamond. 

Nothing happened. 

Everyone took a deep breath. 

Too soon, we found out. 

ScreeEEET! ScreeEEET! ScreeEEET! 

The alarm was deafening. 

"So much for an easy exit." Angela said running towards the door. 

The rest of us barreled after her. So we were in the hallway again. Lights flashed on and off, mixed in with the endless scream of the alarms. 

ScreeEEET! ScreeEEET! ScreeEEET! 

We ran around the corner of the hallway. Soon we saw the open door that lead to the roof. 

Escape was just a hundred feet away. 

Freedom! 

And all that stood in our way was two dozen or more Tazi warriors, armed with electro-guns. 

"This is not good." Brooklyn commented. 

"How many of those monsters are there?" Elisa asked breathlessly. 

"Too many." I said. "Way too many." 

**

****

**

ScreeEEET! ScreeEEET! ScreeEEET! 

The alarm was howling. And then a far worse sound: 

HUMMMMFrizzZZZZ! 

The Tazi guards turned on their electro-guns. If they fired, we'd be extra crispy before we could take two steps. 

A man in a black business suit stepped out an elevator, and then stepped out infront of the Tazi guards. He was pale white in color, with a long chin, with a small pointy nose. His hair was long and put black in a pony tail. 

"Dragnok!" I spat out. 

"I knew you would come." Dragnok said coolly. "So I got ready. I'll just kill all of you, and use the diamond to rewrite all the computers in the world!" 

We stared at him. And we stared at the muzzles of the twenty electro-guns that were leveled at us. 

I held up my hand. Between my fingers I held the blue diamond. 

"Give me that." Dragnok said. 

I shook my head. "You wouldn't want your guards to hit this now would you?" I said. "Flawed diamonds aren't so good." 

"Holster your weapons." Dragnok snapped. 

The electro-guns faltered and lowered. But I knew better than to breathe a sigh of relief. Because I knew what was coming next. 

Dragnok looked right at me and smiled. "Tazis forward." 

Now I knew the Gargoyles were in trouble. Two dozen Tazis with huge clawed raptor feet, talons, and elbow blades, were a little more than the Gargoyles could handle. 

We were going to lose. 

We were going to die. 

And it was all my fault. 

"Attack." Dragnok said softly. 

The Tazis leaped forward, a wall of slashing whirling, arm blades. 

The Gargoyles leaped forward with eyes glowing. 

Goliath picked up one Tazi and threw him into four other Tazis that were charging at him. 

SLASH! 

"AHHHRR!" 

Hudson was slashing at one Tazi with his sword, causing his red-purplish blood to flow. 

Another Tazi grabbed Angela, and put her in a full nelson. His huge arms were wrapped around her, and he was actually holding Angela still. 

"HhhhRRRRRRAAAAWRR!" Angela roared in rage and in frustration. 

Another Tazi stood infront of Angela, and was about to slash her throat. 

"ANGELA!!" Broadway and Goliath yelled. They both tried to reach her, but two Tazis got in their way. 

There was only one thing to do. 

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I tackled the Tazi that was going to slice up Angela. He went sliding across the hallway floor. 

Brooklyn sucker punched the Tazi that was holding Angela. "Let her go!" He boomed. 

"Thanks." Angela said, kicking her way out of the Tazi's grip. 

Lexington went in between the legs of one Tazi that was trying to stomp him with his big black clawed feet. Lexington then tripped the Tazi by kicking him in the back of his knee. The Tazi buckled and fell. 

"Ha! They always fall for that!" Lexington chimed. 

Another Tazi went bounding after Elisa, with elbow blades going off at full power. Her eyes widened in horror. She knew that her gun wasn't going to do her no good. 

All of this happened too fast for anyone to react. Elisa's gun wasn't going to save her. But she fired anyway. 

BLAM! 

"HHHAAaaaAHHHRR!!" 

I saw the Tazi buckle and fall. I was shocked when I saw bright purple-red Tazi blood fall on the floor, because Tazis have thick hides. A bullet would just bounce off of them. 

But then I saw why. 

By some incredible mircale, Elisa somehow shot the Tazi in the eye. The Tazi was on the ground, holding on to his bloody face. Elisa was totally forgotten about. You can't fight when your eye just got blown out of it's socket. You just can't. 

"So they _do_ have a weakness after all." Elisa said. "I'll remember that the next time." 

The hallway was filled with Tazi and Gargoyle roars. Tazi and Gargoyle blood stained the white walls red. We were lucky that we were in a hallway. The hallway was small, so only a few Tazis could come after us at one time. If we were out in the open, we would of been dead already. 

"That's right my warriors, kill! Kill!" Dragnok said gleefully. 

"I really don't like that guy." Elisa said ducking from a Tazi that was thrown by someone. 

"Well let's do something about that." I said charging at Dragnok. Elisa helped. 

"AHHHH!" Dragnok yelped at this surpised attack. 

"Don't be a wallflower Dragnok!" I said, socking him in the head. "Join the party!" 

Dragnok fell and hit the floor. Elisa jumped on top of him and dug her knee into his back, and attemped to put hand cuffs on him. 

"You are under arrest!!!" Elisa shouted. "You are allowed to remain silent! Anything you say can be used against you in the court of law. You are allowed an attourney. If you can't afford one, one will be provided for you! Do you understand these rights or do I have to repeat myself?" She added darkly. Elisa was p.o.ed. I would be too if I almost got killed by a 8 foot tall raptor clawed alien from hell. 

"Yes I understand my rights!" Dragnok hissed. 

At this time, the roars died down. Tazis layed on the floor. The Gargoyles stood there, sliced up and a little bit bloody, but they were ok.. 

"Hey look!" Brooklyn said rubbing a sliced arm, "Elisa got Dragnok! Way-ta-go Elisa!" 

Elisa pulled Dragnok to his feet. "No more evil schemes for you!" She said. 

But then I got a bad feeling. Dragnok wasn't no ordinary man. "Elisa watchou--" 

Before I could warn her, Dragnok broke out of the handcuffs, and grabbed Elisa. "I don't think so." Dragnok said in a unhuman voice. Then his eyes started to glow red. 

Dragnok started to get taller. His skin grew leather hard, and started to turn pink. Black claws grew from his hands, and then... 

RIP! RRRRRIP! 

Dragnok's feet ripped through his shoes. But they were no longer human feet. They were now tearing, ripping, raptor-like feet, with big black claws. 

"ELISA!!!!" Goliath roared with eyes blazing, as he charged after Dragnok. But then he stopped when Dragnok put his pink, black clawed hand infront of Elisa's throat. 

"Make one move, and I'll rip her throat out." Dragnok growled. "I hear that this is fatal in humans." 

"Let her go Dragnok!" I said. "She has nothing to do with this!" 

"I'll let her go alright." Dragnok said. "If you give me that diamond." 

Goliath clinched his fists and growled at Dragnok with glowing eyes. 

I took the diamond out of my pocket. 

"Chante no, don't do it!" Elisa yelled. 

"Be quiet human female!!" Dragnok said tightening his grip around Elisa's neck. 

"GRRRRRRRAHHH!" Goliath roared out in frustration. I was afraid he was about to jump at Dragnok. "ELISA!!!" He shouted. 

"If you hurt her..." I warned. 

"Just give me the diamond, and I'll let her go." Dragnok said, holding out his free hand. 

"I'll give you the diamond. But I'll tell you this: We will stop you Dragnok. If you try to take over, we will be down you're back." I said about hand Dragnok the diamond. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Dragnok laughed. "I would like to see you---" 

**BOOM!**

_"AAAAAAAaaaarrrrr!"_

A loud noise, and suddenly I saw blood shoot out of Dragnok's shoulder. That distracted him long enough for Elisa to elbow him and get away. 

"Who hurt me??!!!" Dragnok roared out, outraged. 

"Me, you dirt bag!" Said a male voice. 

**BOOM!**

"AHHHHHHARRRR!" 

CL-KLICK! 

Dragnok screamed again as he was shot in his other shoulder. 

I was wondering how was he getting hurt, but then I realized, that was the familar noise of a shotgun being fired and cocked. 

You see, bullets from a gun would just bounce off a Tazi. But not a shotgun slug. 

"That was for trying to kill me the last time!" 

Then Matt walked in the hall, holding a shotgun. 

"How you like them apples Dragnok!" Matt said. "As they say pay back's a bit-" 

"Matt!" I said surpised. "What are you doing here?" 

"I went by the castle, and Xanatos give me the info." Matt said, aiming his shotgun at Dragnok, who was on his knees, nursing his bloody shoulders. "I remembered our last encounter, and decided to bring some heavy fire power." 

Dragnok looked up and glared at Matt. "You'll pay for this human!" 

Dragnok, weak and bleeding heavily, was in no condition to be killing anyone. He got up, shoved Matt to the side, and ran in the elevator Matt just walked out of. 

**BOOM!**

CL-KLICK! 

"ARRRRRRRRHHAAARRR!" 

"And Stay out!" Matt yelled firing one last slug in the elevator at Dragnok. 

**

****

**

After our little battle, we decided to keep the diamond. Elisa gave it to me since she didn't trust Xanatos with it. I hid the diamond by disguising it as an orange in placing it in a fake bowl of fruit I had on my counter. Talk about hiding in plain sight huh? I couldn't destroy the diamond because I didn't have the equipment to do it. I told the Captain this. She understood. 

Goliath vowed revenge against Dragnok for almost killing Elisa. He was upset about it for awhile. But with Elisa's help he got over it. Sort of. 

And Dragnok? I knew he was not dead. Tazis can heal pretty fast too. But we won't be hearing from him for a while. But that doesn't mean that we heard the last from him. He just went back to the drawing board. 

I thought everything was going to be okay until Dragnok decides to show his face again. But I was wrong. Dragnok wasn't the only person the Gargoyles had to worry about. They faced alot of people just a bad as Dragnok. It's a good thing they have one extra person on their side. 

THE END 

* * *


End file.
